


Spaghetti Tastes Better Together

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Sing - Fandom, Sing! - Fandom, illumation sing
Genre: Gen, No shipping, Rosita basically adopts Johnny, just good parent child type relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Rosita is a mom of 25, and she isn't about to let a child go hungry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> am i the first to post Sing fanficiton?????? amazing  
> i tagged it as three different versions of the same movie bc i dont know which it is supposed to go under

 

            Rosita stepped gingerly towards the mens dressing room. She heard a quiet sigh, and knew exactly who was in there.

            “Knock, knock.” She said, knocking quietly against the door.

            “Oh, uh,” Johnny started, clearly trying to rush something away, “A-All decent!”

            Rosita opened the door and slid in, careful not to knock over any of Gunters rows of outfits.

            “Hey, Mrs. Rosita,” Johnny greeted, relaxing, “What’s up?”

            “Well, I was speaking with Mr. Moon and…” She took a moment to consider how to word her question, “Are you, um… Where have you been staying?”

            “Staying?” Johnny echoed, confused for a moment, then figuring out what she meant, “Oh, Mrs. Rosita, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ve just been staying in the old garage me ‘n my dad used to work in. Well, ‘work’…”

            “Johnny…”

            “Really, Mrs. Rosita, I’m fine!” He said quickly, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

            Rosita sat quietly for a moment, thinking things over. He had a roof over his head, probably a bed… But still, is an old car garage really a _home_? And she couldn’t just tell Johnny to come home with her, he would probably be too nervous about it.

            “Well,” Rosita began, coming to a compromise, “Why don’t you just come visit us tonight? It’s nothing fancy, but I’m making spaghetti, and-”

            “Spaghetti?!” Johnny asked, eyes suddenly alert and focused, but then immediately sank back in his chair, “N-No, you have 24 children, I’m sure you need to save as much as you can…”

            “25, actually,” She corrected quietly, “But don’t worry, I always make plenty of extra.”

            Although in her family, ‘extra’ usually just meant a second serving for the older kids, but he didn’t have to know that.

            Johnny debated it for a moment, but a quiet rumble from his stomach made his decision for him.

            “Just give me whatever you have leftover, okay, Mrs. Rosita? I don’t want to impose on your family…” He mumbled, wringing his hands.

            “Oh, Johnny,” She laughed warmly, “After all we’ve been through, you _are_ part of my family.”

            Johnny’s smile started to grow, and he finally stood up to go with her, when suddenly a notepad fell out from his pocket.

            “Oh-!”

            Before he could pick it up, Rosita- out of pure curiosity- picked it up for him.

            “What’s this?” She asked, glancing at the page. It was covered in numbers and dates.

            “That’s uh…” Johnny began, clearing his throat even though his voice was still shrinking, “Some stuff I was tryin’ to figure out… See, all those donations we got for the performances are nice, but I’ll have to do a million before I can pay off my dad’s bail…”

            “Oh, Johnny…” Rosita whispered, carefully placing a hand over his. She may be able to feed him and offer him a better home, but she didn’t have the money to pay off his father’s bail. After all, he _did_ try to steal all that money…

            But Johnny quickly shook his head, trying to get off that topic. Rosita took the lead and began to walk out of the theatre with him.

            “So do you make toast with your spaghetti, Mrs. Rosita?” He asked in his usual, cheery voice.

            “Oh, of course!” She laughed, “Toast is best with spaghetti!”

            She made a mental note to make sure Johnny got an extra piece of toast that evening.


	2. Dinner is Served!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny eats spaghetti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have any romantic ships in Sing! but man oh man if i dont love parent-child relationships. Rosita is lowkey adopting johnny

 

            “Oh! Mrs. Rosita!” Johnny said, practically shoving half of his bowl of spaghetti into his mouth at once, “This is amazing!”

            “Oh, thank you,” Rosita grinned, flattered.

            “Hey, Johnny!” One of Rosita’s children- Kevin- began, with food still in his mouth, “What’s it like working with mom? Does she make you clean up all the time?”

            “ _Kevin!_ ” Rosita scolded, giving him a tight glare.

            “No,” Johnny laughed, unfazed, “She’s actually very nice.”

            “Thank you.” Rosita said, still pointing at Kevin with a look like ‘ _see, that’s what_ you _should be saying!’._

“Does she make you do your homework?”

            “Or put away your toys?”

            “Or say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’?”

            “Ugh…” Rosita sighed, resting her head in her hand, “I can’t win.”

            Johnny kept laughing, still shoving more food in his mouth.

            “No, actually, she doesn’t.”

            A resounding ‘moooooom!’ came from the table.

            “Alright, enough!” Rosita ordered, looking at each and every child, “We have a guest, so be respectful!”

            “Sorry, Mrs. Rosita,” Johnny apologized quietly, as if he did something wrong.

            “No, Johnny, don’t apologize,” Rosita smiled, immediately calm again, “I’m glad you enjoy the food. It’s only grocery store pasta and sauce, so I’m sure it’s nothing fancy.”

            “Oh, no way Mrs. Rosita!” Johnny grinned, his cheeks stained with spaghetti sauce, “It’s the best! Especially since I’ve hardly eaten since-”

            Johnny quickly tensed up, silencing immediately, and clenching his fists nervously.

            “Since _breakfast?!_ ” One of the kids finished for him, gasping as if Johnny could die right then and there.

            “Y-Yeah, breakfast!” Johnny nodded, taking that as the easy way out.

            But Rosita saw right through him, as any mother would. She doubted he had eaten anything but the snacks provided during rehearsal breaks.

            She didn’t say anything, especially in front of the kids, but she wasn’t going to forget.

            After everyone’s plates were cleaned, and Johnny was given an extra serving of toast, Rosita cleaned the dishes while the kids played with Johnny.

            “Mrs. Rosita, I can help with the dishes if you’d like,” Johnny offered, calling from the living room.

            “No, playing with them is plenty helpful!” She answered. It was true, he was practically like a nanny, distracting the kids.

            And so Johnny kept playing. Rosita noticed his excitement when one of the kids would bring out a new set of toys. He was like a little child himself, getting new toys for the first time.

            Finally, the dishes were done, and the table was cleaned. Rosita decided to join the children in the living room, who were trying to balance their toy trucks on their sleeping father’s nose.

            “Leave him alone, now,” She scolded, although she couldn’t help but giggle at the sheer size of the tower they created on his nose. He was one sound sleeper, alright.

            “Mom, mom!” One of her girls, Tina, jumped, grabbing her mom’s pant leg to get her attention, “Can Johnny sleep over tonight?”

            “What?!” Johnny gasped, and quietly shook his head from behind the crowd of children, clearly embarrassed out of his wits.

            “W-Well…” Rosita started, no idea how to respond, “Did you ask Johnny if he wanted to stay?”

            “Yeah!” They all answered, and Tina kept going.

            “Yeah, yeah! And he said he wanted to!!!”

            “I-I, well, you see…” Johnny mumbled, still embarrassed, like a small child again, “I didn’t think they were being serious… You don’t have to actually do that, Mrs. Rosita, I’m sure I’ve overstayed my welcome…”

            Poor Johnny’s hands were about to pop right off with how tight he was holding them together. He seemed so concerned about being impolite, that Rosita nearly forgot he was raised by criminals. Maybe even criminals still taught their kids proper manners?

            “Well, I don’t have much space, but I have a pullout couch if you don’t mind the springs.”

            “Really, Mrs. Rosita, you don’t have to do that,” Johnny said, scratching his neck.

            “Please Johnny!” The kids whined, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down, “Please, please, _pleeeeease!!!”_

“You don’t want to disappoint your fans,” Rosita smiled, giving Johnny one last ‘it’s okay, I promise’ look, before he finally caved in.

            “W-well, one night shouldn’t hurt… And if your mum says it’s okay for me to use the couch…”   

            “Yaaay!” The piglets chimed, running to their room to grab all the extra pillows they could fine.

            With the short moment of privacy, Johnny stepped a little closer.

            “Mrs. Rosita, really, I don’t want to bother-”

            But before he could finish, Rosita put her small hand in the air to silence him.

            “You’re not.” She said, “And don’t worry, it’s nice to have someone for the kids to play with besides me.”

            Johnny smiled, and his eyes started to water just slightly.

            “Like I said,” Rosita said warmly, “You’re part of our family.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm adopting johnny


End file.
